new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse/Playable characters
Here's the list of characters for WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse. Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television *''Warner Bros. Presents'' ** *''Cheyenne'' ** *''Conflict'' ** *''Sugarfoot'' ** *''Colt .45'' ** *''Maverick'' ** *''Lawman'' ** *''Bronco'' ** *''77 Sunset Strip'' ** *''The Alaskans'' ** *''Bourbon Street Beat'' ** *''Hawaiian Eye'' ** *''The Roaring Twenties'' ** *''Surfside 6'' ** *''Room for One More'' ** *''The Gallant Men'' ** *''GE True'' ** *''The Dakotas'' ** *''Temple Houston'' ** *''Wendy and Me'' ** *''No Time for Sergeants'' ** *''F Troop'' ** *''Mister Roberts'' ** *''Hank'' ** *''The F.B.I.'' ** *''The Chicago Teddy Bears'' ** *''The New Dick Van Dyke Show'' ** *''Nichols'' ** *''Search'' ** *''Banyon'' ** *''The Delphi Bureau'' ** *''The Brian Keith Show'' ** *''Kung Fu'' ** *''The Cowboys'' ** *''Kodiak'' ** *''The New Land'' ** *''Shoulder to Shoulder'' ** *''Harry O'' ** *''Give-n-Take'' ** *''The Neighbors'' ** *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' ** *''Code R'' ** *''Rafferty'' ** *''Second Chance'' ** *''Roots'' ** *''The Fitzpatricks'' ** *''Time Express'' ** *''Dorothy'' ** *''California Fever'' ** *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' ** *''This Old House'' ** *''Young Maverick'' ** *''FlO'' ** *''Enos'' ** *''Freebie and the Bean'' ** *''Park Place'' ** *''Private Benjamin'' ** *''Love, Sidney'' ** *''Bret Maverick'' ** *''Bare Essence'' ** *''The Thorn Birds'' ** *''Casablanca'' ** *''Wizards and Warriors'' ** *''Goodnight, Beantown'' ** *''The Mississippi'' ** *''The Yellow Rose'' ** *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' ** *''Steambath'' ** *''V'' ** *''Night Court'' ** *''Off the Rack'' ** *''Eye to Eye'' ** *''Double Dare'' ** *''I Had Three Wives'' ** *''Spenser: For Hire'' ** *''Growing Pains'' ** *''North and South'' ** *''Shadow Chasers'' ** *''Head of the Class'' ** *''My Sister Sam'' ** *''Shell Game'' ** *''Ohara'' ** *''Full House''/''Fuller House'' ** *''Just in Time'' ** *''Just the Ten of Us'' ** *''Murphy Brown'' ** *''A Man Called Hawk'' ** *''Life Goes On'' ** *''Molloy'' ** *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' ** *''Going Places'' ** *''Roc'' ** *''Billy'' ** *''Angel Street'' ** *''Bodies of Evidence'' ** *''Room for Two'' ** *''Martin'' ** *''Out All Night'' ** *''The Trouble with Larry'' ** *''It Had to Be You'' ** *''Family Album'' ** *''Against the Grain'' ** *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' ** *''Café Americain'' ** *''Living Single'' ** *''The John Larroquette Show'' ** *''Tom'' ** *''Daddy's Girls'' ** *''The George Carlin Show'' ** *''On Our Own'' ** *''Something Wilder'' ** *''Babylon 5'' ** *''Friends'' ** *''ER'' ** *''Pointman'' ** *''History of Rock 'n' Roll'' ** *''Muscle'' ** *''Medicine Ball'' ** *''The Great Defender'' ** *''Charlie Grace'' ** *''The Monroes'' ** *''Double Rush'' ** *''The Office'' ** *''Dweebs'' ** *''The Wayans Bros.'' ** *''The Parent 'Hood'' ** *''In the House'' ** *''Hope and Gloria'' ** *''High Society'' ** *''Bless This House'' ** *''The Client'' ** *''Minor Adjustments'' ** *''Too Something'' ** *''Kirk'' ** *''The Drew Carey Show'' ** *''Lush Life'' ** *''Party Girl'' ** *''The Show'' ** *''Local Heroes'' ** *''My Guys'' ** *''Common Law'' ** *''Life with Roger'' ** *''Pearl'' ** *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' ** *''Suddenly Susan'' ** *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' ** *''Chicago Sons'' ** *''Prince Street'' ** *''Spy Game'' ** *''Leaving L.A.'' ** *''The Shining'' ** *''Meego'' ** *''Built to Last'' ** *''La Femme Nikita'' ** *''Veronica's Closet'' ** *''The New Adventures of Robin Hood'' ** *''Prey'' ** *''Just in Time'' ** *''Kelly Kelly'' ** *''Maximum Bob'' ** *''The Brian Benben Show'' ** *''The Closer'' ** *''Vengeance Unlimited'' ** *''Trinity'' ** *''Brimstone'' ** *''Hyperion Bay'' ** *''Two of a Kind'' ** *''Jesse'' ** *''For Your Love'' ** *''Will & Grace'' ** *''Everything's Relative'' ** *''The Chimp Channel'' ** *''Odd Man Out'' ** *''The Strip'' ** *''The Norm Show'' ** *''Jack & Jill'' ** *''Third Watch'' ** *''The West Wing'' ** *''Code Name: Eternity'' ** *''Freedom'' ** *''Opposite Sex'' ** *''Bull'' ** *''Hype'' ** *''The Fugitive'' ** *''Nikki'' ** *''Gilmore Girls'' ** *''Queer as Folk'' ** *''Citizen Baines'' ** *''Dark Realm'' ** *''Night Visions'' ** *''Thieves'' ** *''The Oblongs'' ** *''Witchblade'' ** *''The Nightmare Room'' ** *''Off Centre'' ** *''Maybe It's Me'' ** *''The Court'' ** *''My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star'' ** *''Presidio Med'' ** *''3 South'' ** *''Greetings from Tucson'' ** *''Good Morning, Miami'' ** *''Everwood'' ** *''What I Like About You'' ** *''George Lopez'' ** *''Wanda at Large'' ** *''Black Sash'' ** *''Skin'' ** *''On the Spot'' ** *''Run of the House'' ** *''Like Family'' ** *''All About the Andersons'' ** *''The Mullets'' ** *''I'm with Her'' ** *''Rock Me Baby'' ** *''Eve'' ** *''The O.C.'' ** *''All of Us'' ** *''Nip/Tuck'' ** *''One Tree Hill'' ** *''Two and a Half Men'' ** *''The Help'' ** *''The D.A.'' ** *''Come to Papa'' ** *''Next Action Star'' ** *''The Stones'' ** *''Dr. Vegas'' ** *''Jack & Bobby'' ** *''The Mountain'' ** *''Center of the Universe'' ** *''Blue Collar TV'' ** *''Joey'' ** *''Veronica Mars'' ** *''Eyes'' ** *''Hot Properties'' ** *''Reunion'' ** *''Jonny Zero'' ** *''Twins'' ** *''Just Legal'' ** *''Related'' ** *''E-Ring'' ** *''Freddie'' ** *''Invasion'' ** *''The War at Home'' ** *''Close to Home'' ** *''The Closer'' ** *''Supernatural'' ** *''Four Kings'' ** *''Twenty Good Years'' ** *''Modern Men'' ** *''The Bedford Diaries'' ** *''The Evidence'' ** *''Justice'' ** *''Happy Hour'' ** *''Smith'' ** *''Men in Trees'' ** *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' ** *''The Class'' ** *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' ** *''The Nine'' ** *''Traveler'' ** *''Moonlight'' ** *''Big Shots'' ** *''Aliens in America'' ** *''Life Is Wild'' ** *''Notes from the Underbelly'' ** *''Pushing Daisies'' ** *''Chuck'' ** *''Gossip Girl'' ** *''The Big Bang Theory'' ** *''Eleventh Hour'' ** *''Privileged'' ** *''The Life & Times of Tim'' ** *''Fringe'' ** *''The Mentalist'' ** *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' ** *''Eastwick'' ** *''The Forgotten'' ** *''Southland'' ** *''The Middle'' ** *''The Vampire Diaries'' ** *''Past Life'' ** *''Miami Medical'' ** *''Romantically Challenged'' ** *''Undercovers'' ** *''The Whole Truth'' ** *''Life Unexpected'' ** *''Hellcats'' ** *''Chase'' ** *''Better with You'' ** *''$h*! My Dad Says'' ** *''Nikita'' ** *''Mike & Molly'' ** *''Pretty Little Liars'' ** *''Shameless'' ** *''The Paul Reiser Show'' ** *''Harry's Law'' ** *''Ringer'' ** *''The Secret Circle'' ** *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' ** *''2 Broke Girls'' ** *''Person of Interest'' ** *''Hart of Dixie'' ** *''Suburgatory'' ** *''Are You There, Chelsea?'' ** *''Alcatraz'' ** *''Partners'' ** *''Major Crimes'' ** *''Revolution'' ** *''Work It'' ** *''666 Park Avenue'' ** *''Emily Owens, M.D.'' ** *''Cult'' ** *''Golden Boy'' ** *''The Carrie Diaries'' ** *''Hostages'' ** *''Super Fun Night'' ** *''The Tomorrow People'' ** *''Almost Human'' ** *''Newsreaders'' ** *''The Following'' ** *''Mom'' ** *''The Originals'' ** *''Reign'' ** *''Believe'' ** *''Star-Crossed'' ** *''Surviving Jack'' ** *''Selfie'' ** *''Undateable'' ** *''The Mysteries of Laura'' ** *''Forever'' ** *''Stalker'' ** *''A to Z'' ** *''Constantine'' ** *''The 100'' ** *''Jane the Virgin'' ** *''The Leftovers'' ** *''Blindspot'' ** *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' ** *''Significant Mother'' ** *''The Messengers'' ** *''One Big Happy'' ** *''Containment'' ** *''11.22.63'' ** *''Frequency'' ** *''Roadies'' ** *''No Tomorrow'' ** *''Time After Time'' ** *''Training Day'' ** *''Me, Myself & I'' ** *''Disjointed'' ** *''Trial & Error'' ** *''Young Sheldon'' ** *''Valor'' ** *''Life Sentence'' ** *''Deception'' ** *''Living Biblically'' ** *''Splitting Up Together'' ** *''Castle Rock'' ** *''Manifest'' ** *''God Friended Me'' ** *''All American'' ** *''Legacies'' ** *''The Kominsky Method'' ** *''Roswell, New Mexico'' ** *''Whiskey Cavalier'' ** *''In the Dark'' ** *''The Red Line'' ** *''Special'' ** *''It's Bruno!'' ** *''What/If'' ** *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' ** *''Taz-Mania'' ** *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain'' ** *''Freakazoid!'' ** *''Road Rovers'' ** *''Waynehead'' ** *''Histeria!'' ** *''Detention'' ** *''Baby Looney Tunes'' ** *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' ** *''Duck Dodgers'' ** *''Xiaolin Showdown'' ** *''Firehouse Tales'' ** *''Johnny Test'' ** *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' ** *''Loonatics Unleashed'' ** *''Mad'' ** *''ThunderCats'' ** *''Bunnicula'' ** *''Right Now Kapow'' ** *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' ** *''The Bachelor'' ** *''High School Reunion'' ** *''Pussycat Dolls Present'' ** *''Heartland'' ** *''Side Order of Life'' ** *''State of Mind'' ** *''CW Now'' ** *''America's Best Dance Crew'' ** *''2015'' ** *''Here Come the Newlyweds'' ** *''Stylista'' ** *''Tru Beauty'' ** *''Trust Me'' ** *''Hitched or Ditched'' ** *''Man vs. Cartoon'' ** *''Dark Blue'' ** *''More to Love'' ** *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' ** *''Leave It to Lamas'' ** *''Rubicon'' ** *''Unnatural History'' ** *''Memphis Beat'' ** *''Rizzoli & Isles'' ** *''Bachelor Pad'' ** *''School Pride'' ** *''Glory Daze'' ** *''Shedding for the Wedding'' ** *''The Voice'' ** *''Take the Money and Run'' ** *''The Lying Game'' ** *''H8R'' ** *''Longmire'' ** *''Dallas'' ** *''Political Animals'' ** *''Pretty Dirty Secrets'' ** *''Sullivan & Son'' ** *''Oh Sit!'' ** *''Ravenswood'' ** *''Ground Floor'' ** *''Repeat After Me'' ** *''500 Questions'' ** *''Clipped'' ** *''Little Big Shots'' ** *''Animal Kingdom'' ** *''Queen Sugar'' ** *''People of Earth'' ** *''Famous in Love'' ** *''Claws'' ** *''Ellen's Game of Games'' ** *''American Woman'' ** *''The Proposal'' ** *''Love Is'' ** *''You'' ** *''The World's Best'' ** *''Mental Samurai'' ** *''Million Dollar Mile'' ** Hammer Films *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' ** *''Dracula'' ** *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' ** *''One Million Years B.C.'' ** *''Les Diaboliques'' ** *''Never Take Sweets from a Stranger'' ** *''Captain Clegg'' ** *''She'' ** *''Quatermass and the Pit'' ** *''The Anniversary'' ** *''The Lost Continent'' ** Seven Arts Productions *''The Shuttered Room'' ** *''Bonnie and Clyde'' ** *''Camelot'' ** *''Reflections in a Golden Eye'' ** *''Wait Until Dark'' ** *''Cool Hand Luke'' ** *''The Cats'' ** *''Firecreek'' ** *''Countdown'' ** *''Norman Normal'' ** *''Bye Bye Braverman'' ** *''Kona Coast'' ** *''Chubasco'' ** *''Petulia'' ** *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' ** *''The Green Berets'' ** *''Assignment to Kill'' ** *''I Love You, Alice B. Toklas'' ** *''Rachel, Rachel'' ** *''Finian's Rainbow'' ** *''Bullitt'' ** *''Sweet November'' ** *''The Sea Gull'' ** *''The Sergeant'' ** *''The Picasso Summer'' ** *''The Big Bounce'' ** *''2000 Years Later'' ** *''The Wild Bunch'' ** *''The Learning Tree'' ** *''The Rain People'' ** *''The Great Bank Robbery'' ** *''Once You Kiss a Stranger'' ** *''The Sweet Body of Deborah'' ** *''The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer'' ** *''Crescendo'' ** *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' ** *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' ** DC Comics *''Justice League'' ** *''DC Extended Universe'' ** *''Teen Titans'' ** *''Injustice'' ** *''Arrowverse'' ** *''Suicide Squad'' ** *''Birds of Prey'' ** *''Justice League Beyond'' ** *''Green Lantern Corps'' ** *''Young Justice'' ** *''Batman'' (1966) ** *''DC Super Hero Girls'' ** *''Super Friends'' ** *''Krypto the Superdog'' ** *''Static Shock'' ** *''The Zeta Project'' ** National General Pictures *''Tarzan'' ** *''Poor Cow'' ** *''How Sweet It Is!'' ** *''The Stalking Moon'' ** *''Charro!'' ** *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' ** *''All Neat in Black Stockings'' ** *''The Grasshopper'' ** *''Day of Anger'' ** *''A Dream of Kings'' ** *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' ** *''El Condor'' ** *''The Baby Maker'' ** *''Latitude Zero'' ** *''Eyewitness'' ** *''The Cat o' Nine Tail'' ** *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' ** *''Figures in a Landscape'' ** *''The Todd Killings'' ** *''Eagle in a Cage'' ** *''Pocket Money'' ** *''The War Between Men and Women'' ** *''Red Sun'' ** *''The Dead Are Alive'' ** *''The Deadly Trap'' ** *''The Master Touch'' ** *''The Getaway'' ** *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' ** *''Up the Sandbox'' ** *''One Armed Boxer'' ** *''Extreme Close-Up'' ** *''A Warm December'' ** *''Lady Ice'' ** *''Maurie'' ** *''The Man Called Noon'' ** *''Executive Action'' ** The Wolper Organization *''Roots'' ** *''The Thorn Birds'' ** *''North & South'' ** *''L.A. Confidential'' ** *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' ** *''Race for Space'' ** *''The Hellstrom Chronicle'' ** Lorimar Television *''The Waltons'' ** *''Apple's Way'' ** *''Sybil'' ** *''Helter Skelter'' ** *''Eight is Enough'' ** *''Dallas'' ** *''Kaz'' ** *''Knots Landing'' ** *''Skag'' ** *''Flamingo Road'' ** *''Falcon Crest'' ** *''King's Crossnig'' ** *''Boone'' ** *''Just Our Luck'' ** *''Hunter'' ** *''Christopher Columbus'' ** *''Love Connection'' ** *''Mama's Family'' ** *''ALF'' ** *''Valerie''/''The Hogan Family'' ** *''Perfect Strangers'' ** *''The People's Court'' ** *''She's the Sheriff'' ** *''Gumby'' ** *''Midnight Caller'' ** *''Paradise'' ** *''Studio 5-B'' ** *''Nearly Departed'' ** *''The People Next Door'' ** *''Island Son'' ** *''Family Matters'' ** *''Reasonable Doubts'' ** *''Sisters'' ** *''Step by Step'' ** *''O Pioneers!'' ** *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' ** *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' ** *''Time Trax'' ** *''It Had to Be You'' ** *''Island City'' ** Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' ** *''MGM Parade'' ** *''The Thin Man'' ** *''Northwest Passage'' ** *''National Velvet'' ** *''The Best of the Post'' ** *''The Islanders'' ** *''The Asphalt Jungle'' ** *''Cain's Hundred'' ** *''Dr. Kildare'' ** *''Father of the Bride'' ** *''Sam Benedict'' ** *''The Eleventh Hour'' ** *''The Lieutenant'' ** *''Harry's Girls'' ** *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' ** *''Mr. Novak'' ** *''Gilligan's Island'' ** *''Made in America'' ** *''Many Happy Returns'' ** *''Mickey'' ** *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' ** *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' ** *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' ** *''Daktari'' ** *''Preview Tonight'' ** *''The Rounders'' ** *''Jericho'' ** *''The Forsyte Saga'' ** *''Hondo'' ** *''Maya'' ** *''Then Came Bronson'' ** *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' ** *''Medical Center'' ** *''Young Dr. Kildare'' ** *''Assignment Vienna'' ** *''Hello Mother, Goodbye!'' ** *''Adam's Rib'' ** *''Hawkins'' ** *''Shaft'' ** *''Bronk'' ** *''The Practice'' ** *''The Montefuscos'' ** *''Jigsaw John'' ** *''Executive Suite'' ** *''How the West Was Won'' ** *''CHiPs'' ** *''Lucan'' ** *''The French Atlantic Affair'' ** *''Beyond Westworld'' ** *''McClain's Law'' ** *''Chicago Story'' ** *''Thicke of the Night'' ** *''Empire'' ** *''Jessie'' ** *''Mighty Orbots'' ** *''The Wizard of Oz'' ** *''Tush'' ** *''Safe at Home'' ** *''Rocky Road'' ** *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' ** *''Dinner and a Movie'' ** *''Family Affair'' ** *''The O'Keefes'' ** *''The Bill Engvall Show'' ** *''Frank TV'' ** *''King of the Nerds'' ** *''CeeLo Green's The Good Life'' ** *''Meet the Smiths'' ** *''Angie Tribeca'' ** *''The Detour'' ** *''Search Party'' ** *''Wrecked'' ** *''The Guest Book'' ** *''Tarantula'' ** *''Miracle Workers'' ** New Line Cinema *''The Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' ** *''Rush Hour'' ** *''Austin Powers'' ** *''Wedding Crashers'' ** *''Elf'' ** *''Dumb and Dumber'' ** *''The Mask'' ** *''Hairspray'' ** *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ** *''House Party'' ** *''Critters'' ** *''Mr. Woodcock'' ** *''Rendition'' ** *''Martian Child'' ** *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' ** *''The Golden Compass'' ** *''Be Kind Rewind'' ** *''Semi-Pro'' ** *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' ** *''Appaloosa'' ** *''Pride and Glory'' ** *''Four Christmases'' ** *''Inkheart'' ** *''17 Again'' ** *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' ** *''The Final Destination'' ** *''Straight Outta Compton'' ** *''Shaft'' ** Castle Rock Entertainment *''Mickey Blue Eyes'' ** *''The Green Mile'' ** *''Bait'' ** *''Best in Show'' ** *''Lost Souls'' ** *''Proof of Life'' ** *''Miss Congeniality'' ** *''Hearts in Atlantis'' ** *''The Majestic'' ** *''Murder by Numbers'' ** *''The Salton Sea'' ** *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' ** *''Two Weeks Notice'' ** *''Kangaroo Jack'' ** *''Dreamcatcher'' ** *''A Mighty Wind'' ** *''Music and Lyrics'' ** *''Fracture'' ** *''In the Land of Women'' ** *''No Reservations'' ** *''Michael Clayton'' ** *''The Bucket List'' ** *''Chaos Theory'' ** *''Flipped'' ** *''Seinfield'' ** *''Homeroom'' ** *''Ann Jillian'' ** *''New Attitude'' ** *''Morton & Hayes'' ** *''My Old School'' ** *''Great Scott!'' ** *''Thea'' ** *''The Second Half'' ** *''The Single Guy'' ** *''The Lazarus Man'' ** *''Boston Common'' ** *''Reunited'' ** *''The Army Show'' ** *''Mission Hill'' ** *''Movie Stars'' ** *''The Michael Richards Show'' ** Hanna-Barbera Productions *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' ** *''The Flintstones'' ** *''Top Cat'' ** *''The Jetsons'' ** *''Jonny Quest'' ** *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' ** *''Laurel and Hardy'' ** *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' ** *''The Space Kidettes'' ** *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' ** *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' ** *''The Herculoids'' ** *''Shazzan'' ** *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' ** *''The Bananas Splits'' ** *''Samson & Goliath'' ** *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' ** *''Wacky Races'' ** *''Cattanooga Cats'' ** *''Scooby-Doo'' ** *''Harlem Globetrotters'' ** *''Josie and the Pussycats'' ** *''Where's Juddles?'' ** *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' ** *''The Funky Phantom'' ** *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' ** *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' ** *''The Roman Holidays'' ** *''Sealab 2020'' ** *''Speed Buggy'' ** *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' ** *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' ** *''Inch High, Private Eye'' ** *''Hong Kong Phooey'' ** *''Devlin'' ** *''Petridge Family 2200 A.D.'' ** *''These Are the Days'' ** *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' ** *''The Great Ape Show'' ** *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' ** *''Clue Club'' ** *''Jabberjaw'' ** *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' ** *''CB Bears'' ** *''Posse Impossible'' ** *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' ** *''Undercover Elephant'' ** *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' ** *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' ** *''The Skatebirds'' ** *''Laff-A-Lympics'' ** *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' ** *''Yogi's Space Race'' ** *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' ** *''Drak Pack'' ** *''Space Stars'' ** *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' ** *''Trollkins'' ** *''Jokebook'' ** *''Shirt Tales'' ** *''The Biskitts'' ** *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' ** *''Going Bananas'' ** *''Snorks'' ** *''Paw Paws'' ** *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' ** *''The Berenstain Bears'' ** *''Foofur'' ** *''Wildfire'' ** *''Sky Commanders'' ** *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' ** *''Fantastic Max'' ** *''Paddington Bear'' ** *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' ** *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' ** *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' ** *''Gravedale High'' ** *''Potsworth & Co.'' ** *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' ** *''Yo Yogi!'' ** *''Young Robin Hood'' ** *''Capitol Critters'' ** *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' ** *''2 Stupid Dogs'' ** *''What a Cartoon!'' ** *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' ** *''A Christmas Story'' ** *''The Little Troll Prince'' ** *''The Last Halloween'' ** *''Monster in My Pocket'' ** *''The Halloween Tree'' ** *''The Town Santa Forgot'' ** *''Daisy-Head Mayze'' ** *''Hardcase'' ** *''Shootout in a One-Dog Town'' ** *''The Gathering'' ** *''The Beasts Are in the Streets'' ** *''KISS'' ** *''Belle Starr'' ** *''The Great Gilly Hopkins'' ** *''Deadline'' ** *''Return to Eden'' ** *''The Last Frontier'' ** *''Stobe'' ** *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' ** *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' ** *''Loopy De Loop'' ** *''Baxter!'' ** *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' ** *''Peter Puck'' ** Ruby-Spears Productions *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' ** *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' ** *''Fangface'' ** *''Mister T'' ** *''The Puppy'' ** *''Dragon's Lair'' ** *''Turbo Teen'' ** *''Sectaurs'' ** *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' ** *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' ** *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' ** *''Miss Switch'' ** *''Rose Petal Place'' ** *''Scruffy'' ** Warner Independent Pictures *''Before Sunset'' ** *''A Home at the End of the World'' ** *''We Don't Live Here Anymore'' ** *''Criminal'' ** *''Around the Bend'' ** *''A Very Long Engagement'' ** *''The Jacket'' ** *''Eros'' ** *''Everything Is Illuminated'' ** *''Good Night, and Good Luck'' ** *''Paradise Now'' ** *''Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World'' ** *''Duck Season'' ** *''The Promise'' ** *''A Scanner Dark'' ** *''The Science of Sleep'' ** *''For Your Consideration'' ** *''The Painted Veil'' ** *''The Astronaut Farmer'' ** *''Introducing the Dwights'' ** *''The 11th Hour'' ** *''December Boys'' ** *''In the Valley of Elah'' ** *''Rails & Ties'' ** *''Darfur Now'' ** *''Snow Angels'' ** *''Funny Games'' ** *''Towelhead'' ** *''Slumdog Millionaire'' ** Sesame Workshop *''Sesame Street'' *''Oobi'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''The Electric Company'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''Square One Television'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Cro'' *''Big Bag'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Out There'' *''Panwapa'' The Lego Group *''The Lego Movie'' ** *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''/''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' ** *''Lego Nexo Knights'' ** *''Bionicle'' ** *''Hero Factory'' ** *''The Lego Batman Movie'' ** *''Lego City Undercover'' ** *''Legoland'' ** *''Lego Atlantis'' ** *''Lego Friends'' ** *''Lego Elves'' ** *''Edward and Friends'' ** *''Galidor'' ** *''Clikits'' ** *''Legends of Chima'' ** *''Mixels'' ** *''Unikitty!'' ** *''Lego Club'' ** *''Lego Minifigures Online'' ** *''Lego Dimensions'' ** *''Lego BOOST'' ** *''BrickHeadz'' ** *''Technic'' ** *''Duplo'' ** *''Xalax'' ** *''World Racers'' ** *''Speed Champions'' ** *''Lego Worlds'' ** *''Lego Classics'' ** *''Heroica'' ** *''Jack Stone'' ** HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' ** *''Inside the NFL'' ** *''Standing Room Only'' ** *''Race for the Pennant'' ** *''Time Was'' ** *''Braingames'' ** *''The Hitchhiker'' ** *''One Night Stand'' ** *''Real Sex'' ** *''Def Comedy Jam'' ** *''HBO Comedy Half-Hour'' ** *''Autopsy'' ** *''Taxicab Confession'' ** *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel'' ** *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' ** *''Arliss'' ** *''Boxing After Dark'' ** *''The High Life'' ** *''The Chris Rock Show'' ** *''Reverb'' ** *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' ** *''Spicy City'' ** *''Oz'' ** *''Tenacious D'' ** *''From the Earth to the Moon'' ** *''Sex and the City'' ** *''The Sopranos'' ** *''A Little Curious'' ** *''Crashbox'' ** *''The Corner'' ** *''KO Nation'' ** *''G String Divas'' ** *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' ** *''On the Record with Bob Costas'' ** *''Six Feet Under'' ** *''Kindergarten'' ** *''Band of Brothers'' ** *''The Mind of the Married Man'' ** *''Def Poetry Jam'' ** *''The Wire'' ** *''Real Time with Bill Maher'' ** *''K Street'' ** *''Carnivàle'' ** *''Da Ali G Show'' ** *''Deadwood'' ** *''Entourage'' ** *''Pornucopia'' ** *''Cathouse: The Series'' ** *''Unscripted'' ** *''The Comeback'' ** *''Costas Now'' ** *''Classical Baby'' ** *''Rome'' ** *''Lucky Louie'' ** *''Big Love'' ** *''John from Cincinnati'' ** *''Tell Me You Love Me'' ** *''Flight of the Conchords'' ** *''John Adams'' ** *''Generation Kill'' ** *''House of Saddam'' ** *''Little Britain USA'' ** *''True Blood'' ** *''In Treatment'' ** *''Eastbound & Down'' ** *''Brave New Voices'' ** *''Bored to Death'' ** *''Hung'' ** *''The Pacific'' ** *''How to Make It in America'' ** *''Treme'' ** *''Boardwalk Empire'' ** *''Mildred Pierce'' ** *''Femme Fatales'' ** *''Luck'' ** *''Enlightened'' ** *''Strike Back'' ** *''Game of Thrones'' ** *''The Newsroom'' ** *''Girls'' ** *''Veep'' ** *''Hello Ladies'' ** *''Getting On'' ** *''Banshee'' ** *''Vice'' ** *''The Knick'' ** *''Looking'' ** *''Olive Kitteridge'' ** *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' ** *''Silicon Valley'' ** *''True Detective'' ** *''Togetherness'' ** *''The Brink'' ** *''Show Me a Hero'' ** *''Project Greenlight'' ** *''Ballers'' ** *''Vinyl'' ** *''Any Given Wednesday with Bill Simmons'' ** *''The Night Of'' ** *''Divorce'' ** *''Insecure'' ** *''Quarry'' ** *''Animals.'' ** *''Vice Principals'' ** *''Big Little Lies'' ** *''Crashing'' ** *''The Deuce'' ** *''Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus'' ** *''Barry'' ** *''2 Dope Queens'' ** *''Camping'' ** *''Here and Now'' ** *''Random Acts of Flyness'' ** *''Succession'' ** *''Wyatt Cenac's Problem Areas'' ** *''Warrior'' ** *''Roc'' ** *''The Paula Poundstone Show'' ** *''Down the Shore'' ** *''Martin'' ** *''Laurel Avenue'' ** *''Daddy Dearest'' ** *''House of Buggin''' ** *''The Last Frontier'' ** *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' ** *''The Jury'' ** *''Wild, Wild World of Animals'' ** TNT Originals *''Men of a Certain Age'' ** *''Falling Skies'' ** *''Boston's Finest'' ** *''72 Hours'' ** *''The Hero'' ** *''Mob City'' ** *''Monday Mornings'' ** *''Inside Job'' ** *''Murder in the First'' ** *''The Last Ship'' ** *''Agent X'' ** *''Proof'' ** *''Public Morals'' ** *''Good Behavior'' ** *''Claws'' ** *''I Am the Night'' ** TruTV *''Crime Stories'' ** *''I, Detective'' ** *''Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice'' ** *''Hot Pursuit'' ** *''North Mission Road'' ** *''Extreme Evidence'' ** *''The Investigators'' ** *''Psychic Detectives'' ** *''Haunting Evidence'' ** *''Beach Patrol'' ** *''Most Shocking'' ** *''Disorder in the Court'' ** *''Suburban Secrets'' ** *''Ocean Force'' ** *''Speeders'' ** *''Bait Car'' ** *''The Principal's Office'' ** *''Speeders Fight Back'' ** *''Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel'' ** *''TruTV Presents: World's Dumbest...'' ** *''All Worked Up'' ** *''It Only Hurts When I Laugh!'' ** *''Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura'' ** *''Full Throttle Saloon'' ** *''Ma's Roadhouse'' ** *''Over the Limit'' ** *''Southern Fried Stings'' ** *''Hardcore Pawn'' ** *''Bear Swamp Recovery'' ** *''Storage Hunters'' ** *''Lizard Lick Towing'' ** *''South Beach Tow'' ** *''Impractical Jokers'' ** *''Caught Red Handed'' ** *''Killer Karaoke'' ** *''Cash Dome'' ** *''Container Wars'' ** *''Upload with Shaquille O'Neal'' ** *''The Carbonaro Effect'' ** *''Motor City Masters'' ** *''Barmageddon'' ** *''Fake Off'' ** *''Friends of the People'' ** *''Branson Famous'' ** *''Hack My Life'' ** *''Fameless'' ** *''Adam Ruins Everything'' ** *''Six Degrees of Everything'' ** *''Almost Genius'' ** *''Those Who Can't'' ** *''At Home with Amy Sedaris'' ** Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' ** *''Dexter's Laboratory'' ** *''Johnny Bravo'' ** *''Cow and Chicken'' ** *''I Am Weasel'' ** *''The Powerpuff Girls'' ** *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' ** *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' ** *''Mike, Lu & Og'' ** *''Sheep in the Big City'' ** *''Time Squad'' ** *''Samurai Jack'' ** *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' ** *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' ** *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' ** *''Evil Con Carne'' ** *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' ** *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' ** *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' ** *''Camp Lazlo'' ** *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' ** *''Ben 10'' ** *''Squirrel Boy'' ** *''Chowder'' ** *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' ** *''Adventure Time'' ** *''Generator Rex'' ** *''Regular Show'' ** *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' ** *''Uncle Grandpa'' ** *''Steven Universe'' ** *''Clarence'' ** *''We Bare Bears'' ** *''Mighty Magiswords'' ** *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' ** *''Summer Camp Island'' ** *''Craig of the Creek'' ** *''Apple & Onion'' ** *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' ** *''Victor and Valentino'' ** *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' ** *''Infinity Train'' ** *''Re-Animated''/''Out of Jimmy's Head'' ** *''BrainRush'' ** *''Bobb'e Says'' ** *''Destroy Build Destroy'' ** *''The Othersiders'' ** *''Dude, What Would Happened'' ** *''Tower Prep'' ** *''Incredible Crew'' ** *''Toonami'' ** *''Late Night Black & White'' ** *''Cartoonito'' ** Pogo *''Choota Bheem'' ** *''Mighty Raju'' ** Williams Street *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' ** *''Immortal Grand Prix'' ** *''Perfect Hair Forever'' ** *''Stroker & Hoop'' ** *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' ** *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' ** *''Moral Orel'' ** *''Robot Chicken'' ** *''Squidbillies'' ** *''12 oz. Mouse'' ** *''Assy McGee'' ** *''Frisky Dingo'' ** *''Metalocalypse'' ** *''Minoriteam'' ** *''The Drinky Crow Show'' ** *''Superjail!'' ** *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' ** *''Titan Maximum'' ** *''Mary Shelley's Frankenhole'' ** *''China, IL'' ** *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' ** *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' ** *''Black Dynamite'' ** *''The Venture Bros.'' ** *''Rick and Morty'' ** *''Mr. Pickles'' ** *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' ** *''Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio'' ** *''Apollo Gauntlet'' ** *''The Jellies!'' ** *''Tender Touches'' ** *''Hot Streets'' ** *''Ballmastrz: 9009'' ** *''The Shivering Truth'' ** *''Tigtone'' ** *''Lazor Wulf'' ** *''Saul of the Mole Men'' ** *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' ** *''Fat Guy Stuck in Internet'' ** *''Delocated'' ** *''Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule'' ** *''Childrens Hospital'' ** *''Off the Air'' ** *''Eagleheart'' ** *''NTSF:SD:SUV::'' ** *''The Heart, She Holler'' ** *''Lolter Squad'' ** *''The Eric Andre Show'' ** *''You're Whole'' ** *''Newsreaders'' ** *''Hot Package'' ** *''Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell'' ** *''Black Jesus'' ** *''Decker'' ** *''Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter'' ** *''Million Dollar Extreme Presents: World Peace'' ** *''Dream Corp, LLC'' ** *''Joe Pera Talks with You'' ** *''Mostly 4 Millennials'' ** *''Tropical Cop Tales'' ** Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Scribblenauts'' ** *''Croc'' ** *''Mortal Kombat'' ** *''F.E.A.R.'' ** *''Bastion'' ** *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' ** *''Infinite Crisis'' ** Midway Arcade *''BadLands'' ** *''Blasteroids'' ** *''Cybetron: 2072'' ** *''Defender'' ** *''Gauntlet'' ** *''Joust'' ** *''Klax'' ** *''Marble Madness'' ** *''Paperboy'' ** *''Rampage'' ** *''RoadBlasters'' ** *''Robotron: 2084'' ** *''Spy Hunter'' ** *''Timber'' ** *''Toobin''' ** *''Super Sprint'' ** *''Vindicators'' ** *''Xybots'' ** *''Arch Rivals'' ** *''Arctic Thunder'' ** *''Cruis'n'' ** *''Domino Man'' ** *''Dr. Muto'' ** *''NBA Jam'' ** *''Root Beer Tapper'' ** *''Satan's Hollow'' ** *''Smash TV'' ** *''Area 51'' ** *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' ** *''Gorf'' ** *''Hydro Thunder'' ** *''Narc'' ** *''Omega Race'' ** *''Primal Rage'' ** *''Sarge'' ** *''Sea Wolf'' ** *''Strike Force'' ** *''Total Carnage'' ** *''Wacko'' ** *''War Gods'' ** *''Wizard of Wor'' ** *''Midway Pinball Games'' ** Atari, Inc. *''720°'' ** *''Cloak & Dagger'' ** *''Maximum Force'' ** *''Peter Pack Rat'' ** *''Pit-Fighter'' ** *''Qwak!'' ** *''Skull & Crossbones'' ** *''Space Lords'' ** *''Steel Talons'' ** Warner Bros. Mobile Apps Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide Fandango Media *Fandango Movieclips ** *Flixster ** *Rotten Tomatoes ** Otter Media *Crunchyroll ** *VRV ** *Fullscreen ** *Hello Sunshine ** Rooster Teeth *''Red vs. Blue'' ** *''RWBY'' ** *''Gen:Lock'' ** *''Day 5'' ** *''Crunch Time'' ** *''Rooster Teeth Podcast'' ** *''The Slow Mo Guys'' ** *''The Strangerhood'' ** *''Lazer Team'' ** *''Blood Fest'' ** Guest Franchises Other *''Advise & Consent'' ** *''The Cardinal'' ** *''Zero Hour!'' ** *''Seven Days in May'' ** *''LazyTown'' ** *CNN/HLN ** *Turner Sports ** *AT&T ** *WaterTower Records ** *Warner Bros. Museum ** *AOL ** *Panavision ** *Six Flags ** *The Smoking Gun ** *Time Warner Book Group **